Grenade
by Michelle A. Cullen Fernandez
Summary: Yo sería capaz de atrapar una granada por ella. Poner mi cabeza en una cuchilla por ella. Saltaría frente a un tren por ella. Haría lo que fuera por ella, sabiendo que ella no haría lo mismo por mi.


**Aquí vengo yo con un one-short que me inspire escuchando la canción de Bruno Mars, Grenade y viendo el video. Es una historia que vengo ya desde hace un tiempo para acá y fue hasta el otro día que me decidí a hacer. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Las letras en cursivo son de la cancion Grenade, de Bruno Mars.  
**

**Grenade **

Pensaba en ella. Solo en ella. Era mi centro, mi universo, mi todo. La amaba mas que a nada en mi vida, incluido a mi mismo. Su sonrisa me traía loco, su olor me embriagaba, su toque se sentía como corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Aún recordaba nuestro primer beso. Tan romántico, en una danza que únicamente nosotros sabíamos. Nuestras manos juntas, como si fuéramos uno solo.

Pero todos esos recuerdos felices se convirtieron en una mentira cuando la vi engañandome con un tal Jacob. Desde entonces e estado encerrado en mi habitación, sufriendo en lo que ella gozaba. Ella no había llamado, ni me había mandado mensajes de textos. No se había inmutado en llamarme, o explicarme lo que había pasado.

Entonces me di de cuenta de que ella era una ramera, una cualquiera. Pero aun así la amaba. _Yo sería capaz de atrapar una granada por ella. Poner mi cabeza en una cuchilla por ella. Saltaría frente a un tren por ella. Haría lo que fuera por ella_, sabiendo que ella no haría lo mismo por mi. Seguía amándola con todo mi corazón, y por ella pasaría todo ese dolor. Incluso arrastrar mi piano por toda la carretera hasta llegar a su casa, para que ella supiera cuanto la amaba.

Entonces sonreí, pues se me acababa de ocurrir una idea. Fui hacia mi armario y busqué mi mejor traje, pues iba a necesitarlo no importaba cuan caliente fuera. Escojí un saco gris con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Me cambie, tomándome mi tiempo, pues no sentía prisa alguna. Aunque si quería que ella supiera como me sentía a su lado.

Una vez cambiado, me peiné. Mi cabello era bastante imposible para peinar, pero con un poco de gel, se pudo peinar. Lo acomode todo para atrás, para que no me molestara en el viaje.

Ya listo, baje las escaleras de mi casa y me dirigí a mi sótano, en busca de una soga, la cual encontré rápidamente y me ahorró unos cuantos minutos. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi piano, el cual me había costado una fortuna, pero ahora no me importaba. Amarré la soga a mi piano, de modo que quedara bien sujeta y no se soltara.

Y así, salí a la calle halando mi piano. No me importaba que tan lejos estaba su casa, yo iría allí, a pie y halando mi piano. Porque _yo pasaría todo este dolor por ella_, sabiendo que ella no haría lo mismo.

Era un día totalmente soleado en la lluviosa Forks, lo cual era extraño. Pero aun más extraño era ver a un tipo jalando un piano en medio de la carretera y vestido formalmente. Muchas personas me miraban extrañados, los niños me señalaban y los mas jóvenes se reían de mi, aunque no me importaba mucho.

Dos muchachos se me acercaron.

-Señor, ¿necesita ayuda? Nosotros tenemos una pick up y lo podemos llevar a usted y a su piano a donde quiera-me dijo uno de ellos. Las miradas de ambos se veían totalmente sinceras, aunque en ellas se podía ver que dudaban un poco de mi cordura.

-No gracias. Quiero hacer esto solo-y sin decir más, me alejé de ellos con mi piano siguiéndome.

Seguí caminado, subiendo y bajando las cuestas, pasando por debajo de los puentes, escuchando risas, suspiros de lastimas y varias bocinas de los autos. Estaba llegando a uno de los peores barrios de Forks, donde habían un grupo de chicos con aspecto de delincuentes. Ellos se me acercaron riéndose y burlándose de mi.

-¡Oye tú, el loco del piano!-hablo el que parecía ser el líder de la pandilla. Yo levanté mi cabeza sabiendo que me hablaba a mi, pues era la única persona que estaba arrastrando un piano por todo Forks-¿Quien te crees que eres? ¿Superman?-y con ese chiste sin sentido todos estallaron en carcajadas. Yo baje la mirada a la foto que tenía de mi chica-¿Esa es Bella Swan? Olvidalo. Es la más fácil de todo Forks. Jamás se fijará en ti

-Lo hizo una vez-le dije confrontándolo.

-Olvidate de ella, solo fuiste un polvo de una noche. Jamás en tu vida volverá a verte-me dijo gritando y burlándose de mi. Yo lo ignoré y me alejé de el pandillero, escuchando las burlas de él y su grupo.

El camino no era largo si ibas en auto, pero si ibas a pie era largo, especialmente si llevabas un piano a rastras, utilizando fuerzas que jamas habrías sabido que tenías.

Pero lo había conseguido estaba a tan solo una cuadra de la casa de Bella Swan.

Desde un principio había sabido la fama de fácil de Bella, pero eso no me importo. Muchas veces ella me había dicho que ella había cambiado, y que ya no era la de antes. Me decía que me amaba, que estaba loca por mi. Era una mentirosa y lamentablemente, yo había caído en su trampa.

Y había caído en cuenta una vez mas cuando la vi sentada en su ventana besándose de manera apasionada con su otra conquista. Por un momento ella se separó del chico y supe que se trataba de Jacob. Vi que hizo contacto visual conmigo y me dedico una sonrisa burlona de suficiencia y vovlió a su labor de besar los labios que yo una vez había tenido la dicha de probar. No me quedé a ver el espectáculo que ellos estaban formando en la ventana del cuarto de la chica.

Había tomado una decisión, y quizás luego me arrepentiría, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Yo sin ella no era nada en este mundo. Empujé mi piano lejos de la casa de la persona mas importante en mi vida. Tenía un solo destino fijo, y no cambiaría de rumbo aunque me arrepintiera.

De camino me encontré a un sacerdote de la iglesia local que se me acercó.

-¿Que pasa hijo?-me preguntó al ver mi expresión desolada-¿A donde llevas ese piano?

-Mi labor en la tierra terminó, padre-dije-Ya no tengo porque vivir-le expresé.

-No lo hagas aún hay cosas por las cuales tienes que vivir. Eres joven y aun no has vivido hijo-me dijo tratando de convencerme.

-Lo siento padre, pero yo ya no tengo porque vivir. Todo lo que tenía en esta vida lo he perdido. No tengo porque luchar.-le dije. El me miró apenado y me dió su bendición, rogándole a Dios que perdonara el acto que estaba apunto de cometer. Yo le agradecí al sacerdote la bendición y seguí mi rumbo a las vías de trenes de Forks.

_Te dí todo lo que tenía y tu lo tiraste a la basura_ sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. _Todo lo que te pedí era que me amaras_, pero aparentemente, era mucho pedir. Así que ya no interferiré en tu vida o en alguna otra vida.

Jamás entendiste todo lo que yo sentía por ti. Todo el dolor que pasaría por hacerte feliz. _Recibiría una bala en mi cerebro por ti pero tu, no harías lo mismo._

Estaba oscureciendo cuando llegue a las vías del tren. Me paré justo en medio de las vías. Saqué un bolígrafo y en la parte de atrás de las partituras que habían en el piano, comencé a escribir mi nueva y última canción.

Cuando estaba totalmente oscuro sentí que las vías temblaban tenuemente. Había llegado la hora. Había terminado la canción y me había dedicado a añadirle letra la cual estaba totalmente terminada.

Las vías temblaban cada vez con más fuerza, así que yo me puse a tocar el piano, tocando la canción nueva titulada _**"Grenade".**_ Pronto vi una luz blanca, aunque no por eso dejé de tocar el piano. Vi el tren y escuche que sonaba la bocina en un ruido grave y molesto en los oídos. Vi que la luz se hacía cada vez más grande y el sonido más constante. Antes de sentir el impacto, escuché la voz de ella llamarme por mi nombre. Pero era demasiado tarde porque ya estaba _muerto._

_**¿Reviews?**  
_


End file.
